bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
O'imbe
~Lady of Trade, Mistress of Coin~ Description The Church O'imbie is all about trade, money and wealth and consequently so is her church. O'imbie is typically revered by the rich (nobility), traders, merchants and their employees. Most of her priests ran successful business before entering her service. You won't see priests of O'imbie going around preaching the glory of the gold coin. Instead they offer their business advice and services to make any enterprise a successful one. Aside from that they will seek to improve the general business climate. They reason that if more people depend on trade for a living, then more people will worship O'imbie. Role of the Church in the community A priest of O'imbie provides a number of services to the local merchants. These include but are not limited to doing administrative work, granting loans to prospective enterprises, giving business advice, obtaining information on foreign markets, managing capital and so on. The priests will be expected to get paid for any of these services. (I am hoping that these priests can also use divination. Dealing with enemies of the Church Pending on the alignment of the priest dealing with a particular menace to the church interests or trade, the reaction can be anything from trying to work out a compromise, to rendering the person harmless or even eliminating the troublemakers. Furthermore the priest can spread the word not to do any business with a particular person or group, while not lethal it can make your life pretty miserable. Temples Temples of O'imbie reflect the prosperity of the local merchants. Priests will strive to make to the temple a bastion of opulent wealth. Marble floors, golden statues etc. A prosperous temple will have its own temple guard to keep thieves out and defend the accumulated wealth. That there are a number of consulting rooms where priests can receive people to talk business in private. Couriers travel from temple to temple to keep them up to date with the latest events in the world. This network of couriers and temples serve to keep the priests informed of latest state of affairs of the world. Priests Priests of O'imbie are generally very shrewd traders, knowledgeable about almost every aspect of trade. Their contacts with the merchants, traders and other temples keep them well informed people, always on the lookout for new opportunities and possible trouble. In general they shun any kind of manual labor, preferring to use their heads instead. Duties of a priest A priest has a number of business in his charge and it is his job to make sure that they will prosper. The status (and wealth) of a priest is directly linked to these business, because if they prosper he will be able to offer them more of his services to them (the bigger the enterprise the more he can ask for his advice and expertise). And off course it is there duty not to let any of their charges forget who it is that they have to thank their wealth to. They'll make sure that every business will make regular donations to the temple. Relations of a priest to the temple The relation of a priest to his temple is not one of unquestioned obedience, instead it is all about money. Money will change hands frequently between the the priests and the temple or among the priests themselves. If a priest takes on a problem for the trade or the temple then he will will expect to earn money from it and he/she will expect to get royally compensated for his efforts from the temple. The opposite is true for any services the temple provides to the priests (e.g. The use of the consulting rooms, information and opportunities like a new business to take care off or a mission to a new tradepost) Things that would disgrace a priest If the businesses in the priests charge would start to fail that would disgrace a priest in the eyes of his peers. Another unbecoming thing would be to lose money, either the temple's money or the priests own money. It wouldn't matter whether this happened due to a poor investment, theft or being conned. Attitude Towards Forgery Gilded coins. Lead coins gilded over to make them appear gold coins. If it is discovered by priests of O'imbie that someone is using gilded coins or has them in his/her possession is more then enough reason for them to start hanging people. Towards demons, devils and evil gods Even though a relation with a demon or a devil might be profitable on the short term, the priests of O'imbie fully understand that if they would actually seize control of a region that would be a disaster for the trade. Therefore dealing with devils and demons is expressly outlawed by the church and if a priest gets caught there will be serious consequences. The same goes for any of the evil gods. All of them are to be opposed, preferably by another organization. Towards war If the interests of the church or the trade are big enough the church can choose to participate in a war. Typically the church will not commit their own guardsmen or priest, but rather using their funds to support the war effort. For the church to start a war there must be dire interests at stake. War might be good for some businesses, but in general it is a disaster for trade. Category:Gods